Moonlight Sonnet
Moonlight Sonnet is a young pegasus-thestral hybrid that born to Fluttershy and Thunder Night. She is corrupted by Adagio Dazzle and she becomes a Siren. Personality She is shown to have a very caring personality, being able to see how the ponies she cares are troubled, as she was able to see how Star is troubled by the way how the light ponies look at him. She also seems to be a little shy, like her mother. After she is corrupted by Adagio Dazzle, Moonlight becomes evil and cruel, being also loyal to Adagio and the Lord of Chaos. However, it is shown that she still retains some of her former personality, as she is disturbed by Gigi’s death. Skills She, unlike her father, is resiliant to sunbeams, due to her pegasus inheritance. She finds her talent in singing. This however maybe go a little further than just singing, as she also excells in Enchanted Music. Moonlight is then revealed to be a prodigy, having the power of the Thirteenth Note. Her Thirteenth Note allows her to have a power similar to Heartbeat’s. When she combines it with Adagio’s voice, they can cause major pain, including to Melody. This ability only increases with the hatred inside Moonlight and, at her best, she is even capable of affecting a Tailed Beast. Relationships Family Fluttershy and Thunder Night They are Moonlight's parents. They love her very much and do everything to protect her. Dark Cloud He is Moonlight's younger brother and she loves him very much. Echo Wing As, when they met, she was trying to capture him, their relationship is not very good. Love Interests Star Knight She is shown to have some kind of crush on Star, as she blushed when he called her. This is shown again when Star comes to spend the holiday in Ponyville, as she watches him from far. As she grows, her love for Star also grows, but her shyness always takes over her, stopping her from expressing her feelings for him. When she hears from her friend that Star may be in love with her, Moonlight gains the courage to declare her love. However, when she sees him surrounded by his fans, she loses the courages and becomes more vulnerable to Adagio, who uses this as a way to corrupt her. When they meet again, Star is able to save Moonlight from the Lord of Chaos’ influence with his love for her and his determination to save her. After that, they confess their love for each other. Family Description in the Saga ''Fluttershy and Thunder Night'' Moonlight Sonnet is born in the last chapter, showing traits of both her parents. ''Finding True Talents'' In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she is with her father and mother when they are watching Melody's play. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her parents. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", he goes with her aunt visit Twilight and Star. When they arrive to the castle, she goes with Star and Jonagold to the gardens with Heartbeat and the babies where Star tolds him and Moonlight how he got his Cutie Mark. She is shown to have realized how the light ponies look to Star. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she attends the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family when they arrived to Ponyville. It's revealed that Moonlight will be an older sister as Fluttershy is pregnant again. Throuhg the winter holidays, she tries to approach Star, only for her to not do it, observing him training. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. For the next three years, Moonlight enrolls at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, where she excells in Enchanted Music. In "A Brand New Year", it's revealed Moonlight's roommate, also her best friend and confident, is a griffon called Galena, who is a princess of Aeropolis, who is a griffon kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. It's also revealed more development about her crush on Star. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, at the day of the tryouts for the flying derby main team, Moonlight have a lesson with Melody to control her Thirteenth Note. During this lesson, she is heard by Star, who falls in love with her. Later, Moonlight attends the tryouts and, when Star is qualified, she runs to tell him what she feels for him, but seeing him surrounded by his fans makes her lose her courage and confidence and she flies away. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, Adagio confronts her and sing to Moonlight a music charged with the power her master gave her to corrupt her. When she resurfaces again, she is turned into a Siren. So, Moonlight and Adagio combine their voices to cause pain to their adversaries, including Melody. This only makes Star even angrier and prompts him to attack Adagio, only to be stopped by Golden Paladin, who arrives with Heartbeat. With their presence, Adagio finds it is for the best for her Moonlight to retreat, what they do. After that, she is introduced by Adagio to the Lord of Chaos. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, she and the other villains reunite at Arimaspi’s territory in order to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Moonlight and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. She becomes a little affected by Gigi’s death, not wanting to leave her at the place where she was. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, she and Adagio start to search for the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. They start to go to Hollow Shades, where they force Elder to tell them everything they want to know. In the end of the chapter, they found the Jinchuriki, who is with Thunder Night. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, she and Adagio fight with Echo Wing, the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. Although they are able to subdue him and Thunder Night with their voices, the Jinchuriki proves to be very difficult to defeat, mainly when he turns into Three-Tails. The Tailed Beast is able to knock Adagio down when she tries to put Moonlight out of the line of fire, but then he starts to berate Moonlight for being too weak and not have enough hate to affect him with her voice. This only prompts her to get even angrier and then she is able to defeat Three-Tails with her own dark song. After Moonlight is able to restrain Echo, she and Adagio disappear with him. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Moonlight is present to seal Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Moonlight helps the Lord of Chaos finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. After the sealing, she has a fight with Ulysses, where she is able to subdue him with her voice and then she and Adagio go to the academy, where she meets with Star, starting to use her dark song to affect him. He resists the best way he can and, using his gift, along with his love for Moonlight, Star is able to get her free from the Lord of Chaos’ influence. After that, they confess their love for each other. Later, Moonlight is reunited with her family, after telling Golden Paladin what she remembers of her time as villain. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, she watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby for their academy. She is also the one to find out about Ebony and Holly’s romantic relationship. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, she attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Moonlight is strolling through the streets of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Gleaming and Jonagold when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. The trio is able to save a little filly and her grandmother from a gytrash and are allowed to help evacuate the citizens. She helps evacuating the citadel by fighting the gytrash. In “Twilight’s Determination”, she saves Rainbow Dash and Soarin from some gytrash and then, after the citadel is destroyed by the General of Chaos, she is approached by Gleaming Shield and starts to calm her down, seeing then Star returning to the Light Kingdom. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, she, with Gleaming telling what is happening, watches how Star fights the General of Chaos. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students Category:Sirens Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains